Core A Abstract: Core A, the administrative core, will implement programmatic goals and operating procedures for the overall program as well as facilitate communication between project and core leaders. The core will monitor and facilitate scientific exchanges among all investigators (projects and cores), the Internal and External Advisory Committees, GlaxoSmithKline investigators and the Nebraska Nanomedicine Production Plant. These will provide monitoring of scientific progress; maintain a system for fiscal accountability; oversee conflict of interests; provide broad statistical support; and assist in the planning, implementation, execution and interpretation of all experiments. Oversight will also be provided in assembling data for publications, submitting patent applications and ultimately for clinical product development.